


It is tradition, dear

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Break Up, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas party at Baker street with a mistletoe. </p><p>I suck at writing summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is tradition, dear

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to every sherstade shipper!
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Every comment and kudos is welcomed

Why he had promise Mrs. Hudson that he will be there. He’s not a fond of Christmas anyway and this would be a rather lonely one too. The last five Christmas were his favourites; he even began to looking forward this one. He gathered a few recipes that he want to cook and he took the holiday off, that he never done before just to be with his partner. They wanted to go to the midnight mass because neither of them done that before and that would be their Christmassy thing. And here he was in the morning of 24th with no partner and hating that horrid three days ahead of him. Of course he would just go to the station and work, there was always paperwork to do, but he weren’t that desperate. Yet. After all it was his first day off.

He sat in the living room’s sofa and eyed a little pack of presents below the tree. He bought present for his partner since July. Little silly things, really; and piled them there a week ago when they bought a tree and decorated it. His real gift for his partner was in his study. In the safe there was a black jewellery box. They were together almost five years and he wanted propose after they arrive back from the mass. Well that never going to happen now.

_We are done Inspector._

Indeed

He got nine hours to put himself together. He’d be at Baker Street an hour or so before he’d excuse himself and find a pub. Pathetic really, he thought. There he was, sitting with his morning coffee and planned his intoxicating in Christmas Eve. Very much promising for the New Year, he thought sarcastically before he went go through his day.

 

He arrived at Baker Street and forced himself to smile, it wasn’t really convincing but it would do. They were just a few people so he could do this really.  There was Sally, Anderson and Dimmock from the Yard, John and his current girlfriend Sonia or Tania, Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock. And Molly on her way there.

“Oh, Greg. Hello, I didn’t know you’ll come.”

“Yeah, well I promised to Mrs. H and all.”

“I though you hates Christmas.”

“I do but it was better in the last few years.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah”

“Can I offer you a drink? Beer?”

“Yeah thanks.” He followed John to the kitchen “Wow you cleaned up.”

“Yeah, I bullied Sherlock to let me do it.”

“What was the cost?”

“He can freely store body parts in the fridge for a month and I won’t mention it.”

“Right…”

 

After an hour later Greg had enough, he wanted to be out of here. So he went to the kitchen to put his glass down before he could leave. He collided with Sherlock in the doorway as the younger man exited form the kitchen.

“Oh sorry I didn’t see you.”

“Don’t worry Inspector.”

“Oh dear you are under the mistletoe. Kiss him.” nobody knows who was addressed but Mrs. Hudson was too excited to care

“I just wanted to put my glass down before I leave.”

“It is tradition dear.” They have to kiss Mrs Hudson won’t accept no as an answer.

“After the kiss you can leave, Greg.” John encouraged him

It seems everyone was looking forward to his humiliation. Why he came? He took a deep breath and turned to Sherlock and his blank face.

 

They kissed, a slow and unsure kiss that soon became passionate. A teardrop appeared in Lestrade’s eye as the kiss turned full of love and regret. After a long time they pull apart. Sherlock held Greg’s face in his hands and stroke his cheeks with his thumbs while he looked deep in Greg’s eyes and pecked his lips once. Greg grasped Sherlock’s shirt desperately.

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Lestrade buried his face in Sherlock neck and mumbled something “I couldn’t hear you like this, love.”

Lestrade just shook his head as a respond he hugged Sherlock tightly. Sherlock held him close with one arm as his other hand run up and down the older man’s back and mumbled endearing and reassuring things to his ear.

 

They stood there a few minutes while Sherlock try to reassure Greg; everybody around them was dumbstruck and stared at them. The low Christmas music filled the room while Sherlock spoke.

“I really am sorry, love. They are here now, they all knows it. I’m sorry you were right. I was an idiot. I love you, I don’t care who knows it. The last few days were awful. I missed you, Greg.” he hugged him tightly and kissed a top of his ear.

Greg hugged him back then pulled away from him before whispered to him “I missed you too.”  

John cleared his throat; they pulled apart and Greg turn to face the room; Sherlock wrapped one arm around Greg’s stomach to pull him close, Greg placed one arm on it while he leaned against the younger man, nested in his embrace.

“So care any of you explain?”

“No, not really” answered Sherlock and got an elbow to his ribs “or yes, definitely.”

“Right”

“Remember when I told you I was married to my work?”

“Yeah I think so, at Angelo’s.”

“Yes our first case. Well… that was… er almost true.”

“Almost?”

“Well, yes. Look, I… we, Greg and I, we ah… we hiding it from the Met, because they are imbeciles and the biggest rumour mill in London, but” it was evident that Sherlock straggled how to tell this to John when the main gossip, Sally was there as well “Greg didn’t want to hide it from you but I did. And we… I… and the… ah…” Sherlock glanced down at Greg helpless

“We had a huge fight and he dropped me. Five days ago.”

“But you are still here? Why?”

“Cause I promised Mrs. Hudson that I will be the er… calming influence in the flat or some silly thing.”

“A calming influence is not a silly thing, dear, and look how it works. Your co-workers are acting nicely just as Sherlock. Dear you are really a calming influence.”

“Yeah, sure. So I had to come. But I just was on my way out of here when the” he gestured above their head where the mistletoe took his innocent place

“So you are boyfriends then?”

“We were four days, sixteen hours and thirty four minutes ago.”

“Are you counting?”

“That was my second biggest mistake in my life, of course I counting.”

“Really?” Greg turned to Sherlock

“Yes really. I meant it, I am sorry. You were right John is my only friend and I would have told him. I sorry I love you. Could you forgive me? Please?”

“’Course, you idiot. I love you too.”

They kissed again and a collective aww followed it, so they kept it short. Greg wrapped his arm around Sherlock.

“So what was your biggest mistake?”

Sherlock tensed in Greg’s arms before he answered. “I OD’ed thrice.”

“Jesus…”

“Yeah but we were get over that Sunshine.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Now cheer up everybody. I made a Christmas cake. John be a gent and bring up here please.”

“Sure Mrs. H.”

 

Mrs. Hudson distracted the others for a few minutes while John went to the cake to let them some privacy.

“Are you alright, Greg?”

“Yeah I think so. It was awful Sherlock. I sat in the sofa and staring at that bloody tree and the presents.”

“I know, I done the same with a few presents that we left in my room. I really am sorry Greg.”

“Me too.”

“Are we fine then? You know I’m really not good at this.”

“Yeah we are good. They know it now. And I think they want some sort of tale, Sunshine.”

“Dull”

“Oi!”

“Not the subject just the fact.”

“Alright”

 

After they ate the cake and made small talks Greg noticed the side glances they’ve got.

“Right I think it would be the easiest if we tell everybody now while we are all here.”

“Sure”

“So… when I first met Sherlock, he was a junkie who crashed my crime scene; a few months later he OD’ed.”

“That was my second time. And then we realised that we er...”

“That we care about each other, a lot. Sherlock went to rehab and when he came back we started dating. It was good, not easy but good. After a while we had a misunderstanding which led to a big fight. Sherlock relapsed and OD’ed. I was in the middle of the Knightsbridge double murder case when Mycroft called me.”

“I remember that, you were terrified. That was the first case I worked with you.” remembered Sally “Yeah, you got a call and stormed of to bloodyknowswhere.”

“I went to the hospital. It was a closer call then before. They didn’t know he would survive or not when Mycroft called me. But he survived and we had a long talk and sorted everything out. We are good since then.”

“Well, apart from the last week.”

“Yeah, apart from that.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Well our family knows it and now our friends too. The Met didn’t and when John moved in… that’s why we fought.”

“And now everybody knows it.”

“Right so ah... I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, John. We are good now. Everything is good.”

 


End file.
